The HalfBlood Prince: The Untold Story
by Aeris921
Summary: Have you read HBP? Do you hate Severus Snape now, or have you, perhaps, always hated him? Do you want to know what really happened, and why on earth anyone would do such a thing? This is the Untold Story. Complete in OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter world or like... anything. So... yeah

**WARNING:** This story is one big Half-Blood Prince Spoiler. If you don't know who dies in the end of book six and you don't want to know, don't read this fanfic! Read other good fanfics! Like... the ones in my favourites list! Trust me when I say they're good :Grin:

**AN: **In my Honors English class at school we were assigned to write a short story. Of course, me, being the uncreative bum that I am, couldn't come up with something original and unrelated to Harry Potter :Grin: So... I wrote it on this. When it's double spaced on Microsoft Word, it's 25 pages long. Yeah. I better get an A on it. (Okay, so it was late and probably already automatically gets me a B, but oh well, maybe she'll like it enough to give me extra points )

**Story Summary:** Have you read the Half-Blood Prince? Do you hate Severus Snape now, or have you, perhaps, always hated him? Do you want to know what really happened, and why on earth Severus would do such a thing? This is the Untold Story.

**Another AN**: Yes, I know this idea has probably been done over and over again... but I haven't read a story like mine yet because I mostly read Hermione/Snape, so I don't know how this compares with the other ones. If you have any reccomendations, I'd be happy to check them out. Also, I wrote the second half of this from like 6 PM- 4 AM nearly nonstop on the day before I had to turn it in. So if it's not as good it's because by that point I was just trying to write stuff down to finish it and I cared less about its quality. Maybe in a few months I'll read this and decide to redo the second half, but as for now, I think it's at least somewhat worthy of being posted. Well I hope you enjoy reading it. If you review, could you maybe tell me what grade you would give me and why? Thanks so much if you do. Well now without further ado, here's my short story!

**The Half-Blood Prince: The Untold Story**

Severus Snape stumbled into the courtyard of an old mansion with Draco Malfoy at his heels. He continued to run as fast as he could into the building, putting up wards against apparition on the lot. They would need as much protection surrounding the area as was possible. He wasn't terribly worried that aurors would expect to find him here. It couldn't be charted on muggle or wizarding maps and hadn't been occupied for nearly fifty years.

They had arrived at the old Snape manor.

Once he was satisfied that no one would be able to detect where he had fled to, he leaned against a wall to help support himself. So many emotions swept through him that he sank to the floor and buried his head in his arms. He looked up, suddenly remembering who he brought with him.

"Search this place for any food that may have been preserved," he growled, "we don't know how long it will be until the Dark Lord summons us to return to him."

Draco looked questioningly at his godfather but only nodded and exited the room.

Severus turned himself over, still slumped against the wall. He smiled wryly to himself at his lie. There was no food here. The Dark Lord would surely call them before they would even need food. Draco probably knew that, too. He was a good boy. He respected his elders and didn't question his reasons; he just did what he was told. Unlike that insolent, Potter boy. _Both of them, really_, Severus thought. He looked blankly around the house and out the window. It was raining.

He really couldn't recall ever being so miserable. He was one big heap of despair. Severus had always been known to be able to control his emotions to the point that most thought he didn't have any. But the moment he said the terrible incantation that would send Dumbledore from this world forever, the dam that held his feelings back broke. They all spilled out of the hole that he had locked them away in for so long. Severus was completely overwhelmed.

And for the first time since he was a child, he cried.

Several minutes later, he mopped up his tears. _No one should be weak enough to show that something causes them pain, _he thought to himself ashamedly. How could he have let himself slip, even while he was all alone?

So he did what he always did in times like these. '_It's all Potter's fault. It is Malfoy's fault, too. And Black's, and Voldemort's, and Dumbledore's fault._' They all did this to him.

Yes, everyone contributed to his misery, and it all started when his wretched mother married his muggle father, tainting the Snape family line. He was disgusted with his mother. The Snape's disowned her. This manor he was in now would have been his if she hadn't ruined the good name of Snape by marrying a muggle and giving birth to… him: A half-blood.

Severus hated his parents. His father was abusive and his mother was a traitor. When he went to Hogwarts he didn't understand everyone. They were so happy and carefree. They had friends and good home-lives. He hated them all instantly. He loathed them for their good fortune and happiness. Why couldn't he be happy like them? What did they have that he didn't?

And then there was one: a boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. He was accompanied by another boy with long black hair and grey eyes. The latter must have been a Black; one of an old pureblood family like his own. He thought he could possibly be friends with this boy. Maybe he shared the same views that Severus did. But who was the other boy? He soon found out during the sorting ceremony that his name was James Potter. He had heard of the Potters. They were another pureblooded family, but they were Gryffindors the lot of them, just like the Weasleys.

He scrunched his nose up in disgust. They both got sorted into Gryffindor. '_What a waste_,' he had thought.It was absolutely preposterous for a Black to become a Gryffindor! All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were friends with each other. Not in Slytherin, which is where Severus got sorted. In Slytherin they had groups: their own unofficial hierarchy. Each group, or level, was like a family to each other. To make up for the dysfunctional family lives at home, you would be cared for and protected by the other ones regardless of your background. If you were below the groups, not even a part of them, it was every man for himself.

The good-looking, rich, and outgoing kids were at the very top of the hierarchy. All the Slytherins respected them and aspired to be a part of them. Just below that was the group of talented kids. They were the ones whose name you always heard about their achievements. Whether it be having the best grades in classes, becoming a prefect, being a very good quidditch player, or even just getting recognized for contributions to the school, these were the kids expected to really succeed in life. Next they had the oddballs that weren't really good for anything but were liked by people anyway. They were funny or interesting with creative minds and different opinions. The last group was the quiet people. Nobody really knew quite what to make of them because they never spoke their mind except among themselves. People generally left them alone, not bothering to bully or befriend them.

Severus would have been in this last group if it hadn't been for a fortunate or unfortunate (depending how you look at it) cause. He had attracted the attention of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a sixth year and all the Slytherins practically worshipped him. No matter what house they were from, girls found a way to look past his supreme arrogance and sadistic ways to fall for his charm. Lucius was the kind of man that Severus wished he could be. His greasy black hair seemed so ugly compared to Lucius's brilliant colour of platinum blonde. His eyes were so cold, that the silver-blue in them chilled you to the bones when he glared at you.

But Lucius wasn't as bad as he seemed. Sure, he let his popularity go to his head, but he had a passion for magic, beauty, power, and talent. Severus wasn't anything if not talented. Things came to him so easily. He didn't have trouble understanding the things taught to him. He excelled far beyond his peers, especially in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He knew the Dark Arts very well. He studied them so intensely that his knowledge could have rivaled the Dark Lord's. He loved the power that the Dark Arts gave him. He loved knowing that his mind held the information to save or destroy as many lives as he desired.

Lucius took Severus under his wing. Nobody really understood what Lucius saw in Severus but he recognized and admired Severus's skill and ambition. Severus couldn't believe his luck at being accepted by as great of a person as Lucius Malfoy. He had grown particularly cocky and couldn't resist being ornery. Given the opportunity, he would disprove Ravenclaw's theories, outdo Hufflepuffs on homework assignments, and hurt the Gryffindors' pride with scathing remarks. Unfortunately, Severus came to see that Lucius wouldn't always be around to look out for him. By his third year, Lucius had graduated and Severus was left to fend for himself against the enemies he had made the past two years.

Severus reflected on his attitude in the past and admonished himself for his deplorable behavior. But it really wasn't that he wanted to boast to everyone about how great he was, he reasoned. He knew how great he was and he didn't care if anyone else agreed or not. He just wanted to prove to that bloody James Potter and his friends that they really weren't anything special. They were no better than the rest of the students even though they somehow thought they were.

However, he accepted the fact that not all Gryffindors were terrible. In fact there was one Gryffindor that had managed to redeem her house in his eyes just the slightest bit. She actually proved to be far better than the goody-goods in Hufflepuff, the uninteresting bookworms in Ravenclaw, and the scarlet women in Slytherin. Her long red hair, beautiful green eyes, and fiery temper contributed to his attraction to her. He admitted that despite her muggle heritage, she was really the only one in class to rival his own intellect. Yes, the object of his infatuation, Lily Evans, was a 'Mudblood.'

It was because of this reason that he pushed her away every time she stood up for him. Back then he was angered at the thought that she believed he was weak enough to need her help. Now he could look back and call himself a fool for thinking such things. He really had needed her help. He needed her to help him through the hellhole that was his life, but he was afraid of what might happen if he acted on those feelings for her.

So he watched and admired her from afar. She was able to command attention. People looked to her for leadership and advice. She was a friend to anyone who needed her, except for a few people including Lucius, and surprisingly Potter and Black as well. At the time, Severus had even almost regretted being so horrible to her. But then again, he had his reputation to uphold. He just couldn't let anyone know that he actually really _liked_ a muggleborn witch, in Gryffindor no less. But he did amuse himself with the thought of what might happen if they _did_ somehow become a couple.

Severus was devastated when she began dating James Potter. He almost blamed himself for being so cruel to her. He almost thought that things might have been different if he had been nicer. But Severus convinced himself it was Potter's fault. From the day Severus arrived at Hogwarts, it was all Potter's fault. James was his outlet. And so Severus attacked him and his friends ruthlessly. When they retaliated, he told himself that they started it. He hated them. Yes, he hated everything about them. And now James Potter had somehow managed to take away the one person Severus had ever really cared about besides himself.

Severus had always had a bad life, but his sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts were the worst. They were bad enough to drive him to accept Lucius's offer of joining the deatheaters and supporting Voldemort. School and N.E.W.T.s were stressing him out. He was constantly getting into fights with Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Lily's opinion of him only got worse and worse, and he had absolutely no friends. Voldemort's promise of acceptance and power seemed to be the most appealing option. With the deatheaters, he had a purpose in life. He would be fulfilling his master's orders and be rewarded for his service to the greater good… or so he thought. Among the deatheaters, his Potions and Dark Arts skills were appreciated far more than they had been before.

When he graduated from Hogwarts he went to a wizarding college in Ireland and majored in potions. However, Severus's lust for knowledge couldn't be quenched by just one subject. He took as many classes as he could, including animagic, occlumency, legilimency, and the dark arts. He was a hard-working student during the day and a muggle-terrorizing deatheater at night. He excelled in both lives by getting his Potions Master degree and entering Voldemort's inner circle along with Lucius and Bellatrix.

If he had known at the time that he was selling his soul to serving the most evil wizard of the time for the rest of his life, he didn't care. As far as he was concerned things were so bad they couldn't get any worse, only better.

When Severus stood outside the door of the room that Sybill Trelawney was prophesying to Dumbledore in, he was eager to tell the information to the Dark Lord and be rewarded for it. Only when he heard of the Potters' death did he begin to feel truly remorseful for anything he had done as a deatheater. It was his fault that his lovely Lily was murdered. It was all his fault…

He decided he had nothing left to live for. He was going to turn himself in to Dumbledore and clear his conscience. Whatever happened to him after that didn't matter. He could rot in Azkaban for all he cared about himself.

Albus Dumbledore was a good man. He was a far better man than anyone you could ever meet in your lifetime. Dumbledore did the unthinkable in giving Severus another chance. Nobody understood why on earth Dumbledore would defend a man who had done things so terrible that it would be a crime to let him stay a free man. But everyone trusted his opinion, believing there to be a very good reason to give Severus another chance if Dumbledore thought so. The ex-deatheater felt forever indebted to the old man for his enormous act of kindness, forgiveness, and generosity.

Severus wanted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but he was denied it for a few reasons. Dumbledore didn't completely trust Snape. True, he had changed his ways, but another opportunity to work with and against dark magic could turn Severus back to his old bad habits and fascinations. Dumbledore just smiled and cheerfully said, "You're much better at Potions anyway, dear boy. It would be such a waste to give one of the best potions masters in the world a job teaching defense against the dark arts."

Now Dumbledore wasn't just being nice when he called Severus one of the best. Severus was of the few in the world qualified to make veritaserum, wolfsbane, and other extremely complicated potions. He loved potions above all forms of magic besides the dark arts. He delighted in the precision it took to get every ingrediant into the cauldron perfectly. He was constantly finding ways to make potions better, more useful, and stronger. Severus researched and experimented and documented his results. When it came to potions, he was amazing, and he knew it. He hated when people took lightly the subject he was most passionate about.

That was one of the many reasons why he treated his students so badly. They had absolutely no interest in the subject he tried so hard to teach them. He wanted them to feel the excitement he felt as a potion changed so completely by a single ingredient. But they just didn't care. There were, of course, a few oddballs that were exceptionally bright like Miss Granger. She was clever enough, true, and was the same voracious reader as himself, but the little chit always had her hand in the air, trying to show off her knowledge and not even give the other students a chance. It was really too bad she let her intelligence go to waste on such small minds as Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, though. But on a whole, despite her more unpleasant qualities, she really reminded him of Lily. He became exasperated at the thought. No doubt the annoying Granger girl would be foolish enough to marry her Weasley friend just like Lily went off and married Potter.

He was disgusted with everyone. No one cared about the important things in life anymore. Several years passed as Severus continued to teach at Hogwarts. Before he knew it, Harry Potter was rumoured to be attending Hogwarts in the upcoming year. Everyone made such a fuss about it, but he really didn't see why it was such a big deal. Sure, the boy had somehow managed to vanquish the Dark Lord for the time being, but that didn't mean he had some kind of extraordinary power. Even Dumbledore said it had something to do with Lily's love for him.

Severus should have known that Lily was powerful enough to save someone from death even as her own life was being taken. She shouldn't have given her life for her son. She was way more valuable to the world… and more importantly… to himself. So from the moment Snape laid eyes on Harry Potter, he hated him. He looked into Harry's emerald eyes and saw Lily looking back at him out of James' face. It was quite an odd sensation, really. The Potter boy wouldn't have an easy time in his class, nor would any of those who were unlucky enough to befriend him. Severus provoked Harry at all opportunites. He was just waiting for the Golden Boy to step out of line so he could prove he was just like his father, strutting around Hogwarts like the rules didn't apply to him.

Years passed and Severus had to save Harry's life on numerous occasions. He hated doing such heroic acts of his own free will, but he considered it retribution. Yes, retribution for the time James saved his life and also everything Dumbledore had done for him. _Dumbledore…_ he was pained at the thought of the old man that he, himself, had murdered less than an hour ago. He was the only man that had ever treated him like he was really worth something. Not even Lucius, his only other 'friend,' cared as much as Dumbledore did. To Lucius, Severus was just like an enigma to amuse himself in trying to figure out when he was bored. He had so many more 'friends' that Severus wasn't much better than expendable.

But Dumbledore truly cared about Severus. When all the teachers either teased or ignored him, Severus would know that he wasn't all alone against them. Of course, Albus did have his share in the jokes, too. When someone charmed Severus's robes pink, he knew he would never live it down. Dumbledore and McGonagall had also joked more than once about him skipping meals to "avoid spoiling his girlish figure."

All in all, Dumbledore acted like the loving father Severus never had. He worried about Severus's health, sanity, and safety as well as more trivial things such as social and love lives. Severus always pretended to be annoyed with the man for badgering him all the time, but his heart really wasn't put into the biting retorts. He actually liked having someone to talk to besides the little brats he taught daily. He loved discussing intellectual matters and debating with him. Dumbledore was somebody you couldn't help but respect. Even Severus in all his egotism would never dream of thinking he was in any way better than Albus Dumbledore.

But how, if he loved Dumbledore like a father, could he come to point his wand at the wise old wizard and utter those terrible words that would change everything?

When Voldemort regained his body, Severus knew what would be asked of him. Of course he would return to the Dark Lord as a double agent. He would do whatever Dumbledore asked of him, no matter what he may be subject to. He knew how many times he would have the cruciatus curse cast on him for no reason. He knew how many terrible tasks the Dark Lord would assign for him. Every minute he spent in Voldemort's presence would be a chance to make a mistake and have his cover blown. His life and many others' lives depended on his ability to fool the most evil wizard of the time into thinking he was a loyal servant.

Severus knew all of this and he did it anyway. His life was nothing in comparison to the many lives that could be saved because of his contribution to the Order of the Phoenix. So much time went into the preparation of his story so that he would be able to lie smoothly and convince everyone of his motives, no matter what questions he was asked.

In the summer of 1996, Severus was staying at his current residence on Spinner's End with Peter Pettigrew. He was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange on his doorstep one night, looking distressed and annoyed with each other. Narcissa was like a sister to him and he was eager to help her. However, he _was_ slightly vexed that she had brought Bellatrix along. He and Bellatrix had never gotton along very well. In his humble opinion, she was a psychotic witch with a vile disposition. He smirked at her, clearly sensing her mutual dislike.

His annoyance was reverted to Pettigrew, who was caught eavesdropping. The despicable rat was always sneaking around. Severus honestly didn't know why the Dark Lord thought the little rodent could be of any assistence to him. Peter even protested when he was asked to do such a simple task as getting drinks. Soon enough, Bellatrix was shouting at Severus and accusing him of being untrustworthy.

Severus played it down, giving her all the answers that he had rehearsed with Dumbledore innumerable times. In the end, she seemed slightly mollified, but still not entirely convinced. When he was sure she wouldn't interrupt with more questions and accusations, Severus turned to Narcissa. She seemed so overwhelmed with grief that he felt terrible for being so cold with her. Draco was asked by the Dark Lord to kill Dumbledore as a punishment for Lucius's mistake in the Department of Mysteries, and he was telling her there was no hope of dissuading Voldemort.

Severus felt guilty when Narcissa was reduced to tears. He kept telling himself it was all for the role he had to play. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, "He intends me to do it in the end, I think. But he is determined that Draco should try first."

"It might be possible… for me to help Draco," he said, trying very hard not to show his anxiety about what Dumbledore suggested on the matter of Draco's task.

"If you are there to protect him… Severus, will you swear it? Will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"The Unbreakable Vow?" he asked with his most unreadable expression, slightly stalling the decision he knew he had to make.

Bellatrix seemed to get a kick out of this. She obviously didn't think he would agree to it.

But Severus didn't look at Bellatrix.

"Certainly, Narcissa, I shall make the Unbreakable Vow," he said quietly, almost shakily. "Perhaps your sister will consent to be our Bonder."

Bellatrix's mouth dropped open but she complied. Severus kneeled in front of Narcissa and clasped his right hand to hers. He was in a daze as if he was watching himself do this from behind a screen, unable to tell himself otherwise.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" she asked, full of hope.

"I will," Severus replied warily. That was easy enough. Maybe she wouldn't ask him to…

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," Severus agreed, his heart beating hard at what he knew was to come next.

"And, should it prove necessary… if it seems Draco will fail…" Severus's hand twitched within hers as she spoke, but he did not draw away, "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

Severus hesitated. The atmosphere of the room was so thick with tension, it could be cut with a butter knife. He closed his eyes briefly, preparing himself for his next words, and as tonelessly as he could manage he replied, "I will."

Not much later, Severus apparated outside of the Hogwarts Grounds and began his walk up to the castle. He slumped, suddenly exhausted, onto a chair in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster listened closely as Severus retold his story of the Unbreakable Vow he made.

When Severus was done, Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Thank you," he said.

Severus looked slightly taken aback but nodded breifly back at him and made his exit. He had done what Albus asked of him. If all went as planned, Dumbledore would be gone by the end of the upcoming school year.

Severus felt horrible. No matter how many reasons Dumbledore gave, Severus couldn't understand why he would do this. '_There must be a different solution..._'

When Severus had first informed Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's plot to use Draco to kill him, he acted relatively unfazed.

"My old age is finally catching up with me, Severus. I'm going to die sooner or later. I wouldn't want to waste my death on old age, you know. What a dreadful way to leave the world. Wouldn't you want to have died defending what you believed was right?"

"But you're of no use to us dead!" Severus had exclaimed, outraged.

"What use am I now? No, in the end, it's going to be Harry that strikes the final blow to defeat Voldemort. I can't do it. It was not a task meant for me. However, I'm going to see to it that Harry is as prepared as he can be so my death won't be in vain. You better help him, Severus. He's going to need all the help he can get and I won't be around to give it to him."

"How can you take your death so lightly? Don't you know what an impact it will have on the wizarding world? If you die, people are going to give up! They've always thought that as long as they had you, they stood a chance! And now they have to look to a sixteen-year-old boy to save them?"

"Power over the evil does not come with age or skill, Severus, although I do not deny that those help a great deal," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "No, you will find that the power comes from the goodness of your heart and the strength of the bonds with your friends and family."

"But you--!" Severus started angrily.

"That is all I have to say on the subject," Dumbledore said forcefully. Severus quieted and settled with glaring at the Headmaster, who seemed unaffected by the scathing looks sent his way.

"My, there's so many things I need to do this year. Yes, we're going to need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Would you believe people really think the position is cursed?"

"I could teach it," he said drily, fully expecting to be turned down once again.

"Oh, would you, Severus? Why, that would be such a relief to not have to go searching for one."

Severus choked on his tea.

Dumbledore, however, continued as though nothing happened, "Yes, and I'm sure I could convince Horace Slughorn to take up his old position of Potions Professor."

"You mean you're okay with me teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Well I won't pretend you haven't earned it."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore suspiciously, "What is your favourite flavour of jam?"

"Raspberry," Albus chuckled. Severus knew it was him by the customary twinkle that was there in his eyes.

The school year passed by relatively uneventful. Of course, there were the times Draco had failed with his plans to kill Dumbledore. The cursed necklace and poisoned mead wound up in disasters. Everytime Severus offered Draco his help, he bluntly refused. Severus honestly had no idea what Draco planned to do so there was no way of warning Dumbledore. He warily went back and forth between trying to protect Dumbledore and helping Draco plan Dumbledore's murder. It was mentally draining, always trying to predict what might happen next. But he never imagined what would happen that night.

It seemed like days had gone by since then, but it hadn't even been an hour since Professor Flitwick came to get him in his office. He told him that the school was being attacked by deatheaters. Severus panicked. Why wasn't he informed? If Filius hadn't come down to get him, he could have spent the whole night in his quarters without knowing a thing!

Well it didn't matter anymore. He was going to need to act the part of a deatheater from now on. It was the final threshold. He couldn't turn back now. Severus stupified Professor Flitwick before he could see it coming. The more people out of his way, the easier his job would be. When he ran out of his room, he saw Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood. He scowled and told them that Professor Flitwick had collasped so that they wouldn't follow him.

Luck seemed to be with him as he made his with through the corridor where the Order and the Deatheaters were battling. He was able to get all the way through the barrier and up to the tower completely unscathed. At the top of the tower, a horrible sight met his eyes. Dumbledore was slumped against the wall, wandless and looking as weak as he had ever seen him, and four deatheaters, Fenrir, and Draco surrounded him. Draco's wand was pointed at Dumbledore but he seemed unable to work up the nerve to do anything.

Amycus spoke, but that wasn't the voice Severus heard.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said in a voice not much louder than a whisper. Everyone seemed stunned at Dumbledore's tone. He was pleading to Severus. To anyone else in that room, it would have seemed like he was begging for his life, but Severus knew otherwise. Dumbledore was hoping to convey to him the promise Severus had made to Narcissa and himself.

Severus suddenly understood all of the Headmaster's reasons for this. Draco didn't need to be turned into a killer like himself. If he could save anybody from growing up to have a life like him, it would be worth it. After this night, Severus would be able to act as a deatheater full-time. He helped the Order the most he could, and now he was needed to change the outcome of the last battle when everyone least expected it. Harry couldn't keep being sheltered by everyone or he wouldn't be ready in time. With Dumbledore gone, Harry would work extra hard to avenge the Headmaster's death.

Severus looked at Albus as if seeing him for the first time. Severus was just a pawn. That's all he was: a pawn to serve and eventually die for the greater good. Didn't Dumbledore even care that he was often tortured by Voldemort, and then tormented by the other deatheaters? Couldn't he predict what his life would be like from now on? Those few members of the Order that he had come to get along with would now hate him more than Voldemort himself.

"Severus… please…"

He looked one last time at Dumbledore. The old man's eyes held all that Severus needed to know. He knew he couldn't be selfish, not after Dumbledore had sacrificed so much for this cause. He had to trust Dumbledore, because he saw in those bright blue eyes that Albus did care about him. Severus just had to believe Dumbledore had a reason for this and that it would all work out in the end. So he summoned up all the hate he had accumulated throughout the years and raised his wand, pointing it directly at Dumbledore.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A green light shot from the end of Severus's wand, hitting Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Filled with anguish, he watched Dumbledore's body fall out of sight.

"Out of here quickly," he said to the rest of the deatheaters, grabbing Malfoy and forcing him to walk forward down the staircase.

He also rounded up the deatheaters in the corridor that were still standing. He continued along the shortest route to the exit of the castle, vaguely aware that someone was following him. Before long he reached the grounds with Malfoy as they continued to run. Once they were beyond the gate, they could apparate away to a safe place. A voice from behind shouted, "_Stupefy!_" Whoever it was had just barely missed as the red jet of light soared right past his head.

"Run, Draco!" Severus yelled desperately before turning to face his opponent. He growled. Of course Potter had to show up and delay his departure. They both raised their wands. Harry started to shout the cruciatus curse but Severus parried it easily, knocking Harry backward off his feet. They were both momentarily distracted by Hagrid's house being set on fire by another deatheater.

"_Cruc--_" Harry yelled for the second time, but the spell was blocked again.

Severus sneered at him, "No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter! You haven't got the nerve or the ability --"

"Incar--" Harry tried again, but was blocked. Severus was really annoyed. He had to waste time playing games with Potter, who really didn't have a clue what was going on. He was just acting the heroic Gryffindor; jumping into a duel with a dangerous wizard, trying in vain to change things that happened for a good reason. He wasn't even a worthy adversary. There wasn't a single curse he could do that Severus couldn't block.

"Fight back! Fight back, you cowardly --"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter? Your _father_ would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?" he jeered at him.

"_Stupe--_"

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" This idiotic boy was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord in the last battle? Didn't he learn _anything_ in Defense Against the Dart Arts? How did he expect to finish off Voldemort? Perhaps catch him off guard by saying, "Look, Dumbledore's behind you!" He smirked, until Harry was hit with a curse that made him keel over in pain.

"No! Have you forgotton our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord -- we are to leave him! Go! Go!"

Amazingly, Potter found it in him to stand up _again_.

"_Sectum-- _!"

Severus was almost thrown off guard by his Harry's choice of attack, but he neatly repelled it, now being absolutely livid. He blocked the curse he knew would come next.

"No, Potter!" he screamed and blasted Harry backward and advanced towards him menacingly. "You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was _I_ who invented them -- I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so… no!"

When Harry dived for his wand, Severus shot it with a hex, sending it feet away into the darkness. He wasn't letting him get away like this.

"Kill me then," Potter said angrily. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward!"

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" Severus screamed, his face contorted in fury and his eyes burning with tears of hatred. How could _he_ be called a coward? He who had contributed more to the Order than almost everyone combined. Wasn't he the one who risked his life every single deatheater meeting just for the sake of saving lives? Who knows how many deaths would have occurred if Snape hadn't tipped Dumbledore off and warned the aurors? And this proud _Gryffindor_, even _dared_ to call him a coward? How was it that nobody recognized anything he did? All his work went unnoticed. He gave and gave and gave to make up for his past sins and did he ever get so much as a 'thank you' from anybody but Dumbledore? Dumbledore was yet another person to die because of him and for the Order.

Severus slashed his wand through the air, not needing to speak an incantation to get the desired result. Potter's injury would be a mild discomfort compared to what Severus really wanted to do to the boy.

Suddenly he was being attacked by a mass of wings and talons. He didn't care what it was, he ran as fast as he could to the Hogwarts Gate where Draco stood waiting for him. Seconds later they were gone from the spot they had previously been standing on.

"Professor?" a voice broke through his thoughts. "I couldn't find any food. Could we maybe… uh… conjure some if we need to?"

"If I knew how to conjure food, would I have asked you to search for some?" Severus snarled.

"No, I suppose not."

Several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence.

"So… What happens now?"

"Now we wait to be summoned."

"And after that?"

"Do I look like a seer to you?" he scowled but his expression softened slightly as he sighed. "I guess we'll just have to see where life takes us." He massaged the bridge of his nose, warding off a headache, "You chose a difficult path. You never really know where it'll take you. Merlin knows I had no idea what I'd gotton myself into when I joined the deatheaters."

"So you regret it?"

"No," Severus lied.

A familiar pain traveled through his arm and throughout his body. He pulled up his sleeve to show Draco the black mark on his arm in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

"We're being called."

A minute later, the lot of the old Snape manor was deserted once more.

The End

**AN:** So how'd you like it! I'm pretty proud of myself, even though I know I could have done better on the ending. It's just I spent so much time on that, that I don't wanna spend any more time on it for a while :Grin: Well pleeeeease review. I don't even really care what kinds of reviews, as long as I get some Happy Belated Halloween!


End file.
